Double edged sword
by ChibiKenshin
Summary: Intermission: ChibiKenshin apologizes for the confusion
1. Tristifico: Sadness

"What are you going to do now, dear brother?" A sinister grin spread across Knives' face, as he gazed upon his twin struggling against his power. There was no way Vash could win, not with his purist ideals of non-killing. And his own brother at that; it was impossible. For years, he had been struggling with his past actions; albeit, they weren't intentional, but he was the sole being that all fingers fell on. How else would they relieve their grief? No! See, it wasn't me! My brother made me do it…That was not a story they would buy so easily. He had suffered himself, to atone for what he had 'done'; how would he deal with the fact of killing one of his own? His family?  
  
Family? Hadn't Knives taken that same thing away from him? Wasn't it Knives who had taken away the one person who could see past his incredible growth rate, and see him as just another child? A confused child who yearned to learn about the world around him? Rem really was his light, the guiding hand to the knowledge about humans. And Knives, his dearly beloved 'brother' had plunged him into that darkness, leaving a naïve child, clinging on to the ideals of love. Peace. Tranquility. It was those same ideals that had consumed him wholly, to the point where hatred and anger could find no rungs to cling to.  
  
Vash could feel himself draining away, fading into the nothingness within himself. There was nothing else to be done; Knives' own power was being fueled by sheer anger. His…..what else did he have to live for? To live among the people that hated and feared him.  
  
But what about those who did care? Meryl, Millie and Wolfwood….hadn't they stuck by him through all the disasters that occurred? Hadn't they stood up for him, defending him from those that wanted to tear him apart? They would be gone too if he gave it all up for his own selfish 'happiness'. He could find happiness in living…  
  
"I'm going to make sure you never hurt anyone again, 'brother'." Vash knew he was testing his limits, pushing himself to the edge. But if it would fulfill his wish, then…then he could at last smile. A true honest smile. Not a visage for the pain that he had carried with him for so many years.  
  
He summoned whatever strength he had left, channeling it through his feathered appendage. I will live for you…A cold sweat broke on his back as his vision gradually blurred, his feet collapsing under his weight. I will live for you…Everything was enveloped in a white glow, and Vash noticed something extremely strange. Something he had never seen throughout his enduring existence. I will live for you…A minute sadness had crept into Knives' eyes; if one didn't know him as well as Vash did, one would not have noted this change. Were his lips moving? What was he trying to say? Only the faint hum of his arm filled his ears. I will live for you…Tired…so tired. He had to keep his eyes open. He couldn't give up. Not now. 'Please…I need to stay a bit longer…' I will live for you…Where was that voice coming from? It had started as a minute whisper, but grew steadily in his ears until he could no longer ignore it. Was it his own subconscious urging him on? Drained. There was nothing left. He fell onto his back from the sudden charge of his twin. Knives had found an opening. And Vash now considered himself dead. I will live for you...  
  
"Knives! What are you…?"  
  
"Giving you what you want, brother," he retorted sarcastically, as his face neared ever closer. Knives' own power was now exhausted, the ash blond from his hair fading to a dull, empty gray. A tiny warmth pinched at Vash's cold forehead where Knives' lips rested for only but a few minutes. I will...I will live…  
  
Vash could no longer decipher what was real or not…was it becoming dark? Or was that his own fading vision? He looked up towards the sky, which had already begun bearing the first few stars of the freshly fallen night. He felt like he had been awake for over a week, his body drained. There was comfort, at last. Everything seemed so new. So fresh. As if his were opening his eyes for the first time. His mind felt….clear. At peace. Why had he never noticed how beautiful the stars were at night? How calming the cool breeze felt on his skin?  
  
Beautiful? This wasn't beautiful. It was a desert wasteland where countless life forms had died. Worthless ones at that. Ah, the energy he had spent ridding the world of those insignificant pests. He released an annoyed sigh. If only those humans didn't stick to ideals of love and protection. Fending for one's self would have saved so many more.  
  
~*~Elsewhere~*~  
  
"He's not coming back, is he?" Meryl had been sulking by the window, looking overall very pathetic in her white button-up shirt. She had been staring at the same cup of black coffee since Vash had left earlier that day, which was now reduced to a cold mug of sludgy mud-coloured goo. Was he really going to come back? Or had he decided to alleviate their work by deserting them? If he turned up dead, she and Millie could return to a peaceful life, where pushing papers and worrying about their paychecks were the only concerns. Dead….she quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. When had she started caring what happened to this 7ft. tall, blond weirdo? How many times had she tried to keep him away from others, to prevent further destruction of the other towns? Or was she selfishly drawing him towards her more, without even realizing?  
  
Millie had fallen asleep ages ago, leaving Meryl to the loneliness of the quiet, dark room. A black cat meandered on the window sill, peering in with its large yellow-green eyes. That cat…it seemed so familiar. She shrugged it off as late-night delusions; there must be tons of black cats on this entire planet.  
  
Feeling irritated with herself, she grabbed her coat and slippers and went out for a fresh breath of air. It was already past 2 in the morning, and the suns would be coming up in a few hours. She drew her coat tighter to herself and the harsh wind tried to nab it off her shoulders. She found her eyes straying and remaining transfixed on the horizon, where only a few hours earlier, a miniscule dot of red had disappeared behind it. Would she see it again, coming back to her? With that ridiculous smile on his face? Even that, she would welcome with open arms.  
  
An assortment of pastel hues radiated from the dark outline of the land, signaling the oncoming of the new day. A new day….filled with happiness or extreme depression. She had no choice but to wait. Two hours had gone by, and the first few rays were already beginning to warm her skin. If only that warmth was coming from something else. Someone else. A chill ran down her spine as she rid her mind of the thought.  
  
How long can I wait? What if he never comes back? Will I lose the one thing that seemed to be a stability in my mind? A chaotic stability, at that. Please. Please. Please. Come back.  
  
It was already 8, and the town was bustling with quiet activity. Naïve to what their 'hero' might be up to. Meryl stared at them angrily, screaming at them in her mind, wanting them to pick up their pitchforks and shotguns, to go and save the one that was fighting for them all. But no one heard, her mental screams of anguish falling upon deaf ears.  
  
How long could she wait? How long could she stand there, being torn apart by her own mind? How long would she have to endure the pain that filled her entire being? The pain that swelled into her throat, forcing tears to rim on her lids? How long could she swallow back those tears to keep her front of bravery?  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Talk about angst! O_O Yeesh! Even I wanted to take the characters and shake em by their shirts: "Stop being so pitiful, stupid!" But at least I got around to writing again. Let's hope this one won't fall through like all my other fics. Hope you enjoyed reading and come back for more. ^_^x 


	2. Infrequentia: Emptiness

"I can't wait for you any longer!" Meryl stormed out of the house, her hair tied up into a messy bun, dark tendrils framing the back of her neck. She had been doing this every morning for the past two years, ever since Aki had started school. She hopped into her tiny vehicle and revved the engine, hoping the roar would bring her son away from the television into the car.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" A young boy, probably 5 or 6 years old, sped out through the doorway, slamming it behind him. His mess of shining ebony hair was in desperate need of a haircut, but he never trusted his mother to do it for him. She had done it once before, when he was three. It had made him ashamed to even see his own reflection in a spoon. It was just....awful. He began to save up his own money to go to the barber, if it meant he didn't have to look like he had been headbutting a lawnmower (his mother had a book on ancient devices of Earth). It was surprising how son took after mother so well: both extremely stubborn, quick tempers, didn't like to beat around the bush, but still caring and compassionate when needed.

"You're late as it is already..." Meryl harumphed, putting the vehicle into gear. One would have thought that being on the job with Millie would have made her more prepared for tardiness. "...which in turn is going to make me late for work." She sighed heavily. After 8 years of working with Bernadelli, she had (somewhat) moved up the rank ladder, but was now alone in the social sphere of the workplace. Millie had given up her job shortly after they were ordered to return from watching the Humanoid Typhoon; she had developed quite a liking for 'Mr. Vash', and probably still did. "We'll see him again when he wants us to" was all Millie could offer for a comfort. Despite Millie's naivete, she was always good with words.

".....I forgot my lunch..." Aki stared into his bag, as if expecting it to appear before his eyes in any second. Meryl could only roll her eyes in response. She fumbled around in her purse and removed a few double dollars.

"That should be enough, right?" She managed to squeeze them into his pocket. They finally arrived at the school, exchanged hugs and parted for the day.

July was now a bustling, new town, filled with the laughter of people. It seemed the incident that happened over 20 years ago had been erased from the people's minds. Or some of them, at least. It had taken quite a while to convince the people to actually rebuild again; some were still being superstitious, thinking the town would only be destroyed again. "This town will always be cursed", some people argued, refusing to aid in the rebuilding. Others refused simply because they wanted to keep the memory fresh in the mind of the town they once loved, feeling it would tarnish the cherished memories of their former peaceful lives. Repopulating the town became quite difficult, but after a few months of nothing but the rising and setting of the suns, people gave in to their common sense. Bernadelli had even made a new branch in the town, of which Meryl controlled (thanks to a little persuasion).

Work had been no different like any other day. Coffee with papers. Complaints. Papers. Lunch break of coffee. Coffee with more papers. Papers, papers, papers. Even Meryl's dreams at night were flooded with papers and oceans of coffee. A vacation was what she needed. 'If I ever get the time', she reminded herself guiltily. Things had become....monotonous for Meryl. After all, what could one expect after trailing behind the Humanoid Typhoon for a few months. Birthdays with her son were empty and lacking the oomph a usual party should have. And the only real quality time she spent with him anymore was looking over his homework. Albeit, it never took long, since Aki seemed to be among the brightest of his class. She needed somewhere to get away from all this work. To at least find out if she could actually still find some happiness and joy in her life. Don't get her wrong; she loved her son dearly. But she never felt she was a real mother to him. The question about his father had hung over her head for years. How could she tell him he was a bastard child? That his father was just some drunk she met when she was wallowing in self-pity? How could she tell him that she had never really wanted children of her own?

Or did she have to? If only he could be someone else...the one she had waited for for so long. The one who put the life and fun into her life, the one who never made a day boring. The one who hid...behind that visage of a smile...

'No,' she shook her head. 'He's not coming back ever, so stop thinking about him!' She hated her mind for clinging on to such a ridiculous ideal of Vash still being alive. Her heart, however, still needed convincing.

~*~Later that night~*~

"Do I have a daddy?" The question was innocent and simple, yet made Meryl stop in fear of folding her son's clothes.

"Yes you do, Aki. That's how you were born." She made a mental note to tell him where children came from at another time.

"Then where is he?"

'Where is he? Probably in another bar, drinking his guts out? Chasing some short-skirted floozy for a quick romp behind the alley?' That explanation could not suffice. All sons wanted a father to look up to, to admire and strive to be like. Meryl herself had looked up to her own father, fascinated by his work ethic and devotion to his family. A drunk, on the other hand, was not someone that could be easily admired (except for maybe his drinking ability). She could feel Aki's smoky green eyes penetrating through her skull; what **could** she tell him?

"Your father's...dead, Aki. But...he was a wonderful man. Nicest guy you could ever meet. He always had a smile on his face, and was eager to be the light in everyone's day. He fought for the little people. Whenever someone needed help, he was there." She couldn't believe the words that were coming from her mouth. She was lying...and so easily, too. But...if Vash was dead, **and he was**, then Meryl had little worries. The guilt of lying was soon swept away by the innocent smile that covered Aki's face.

"Can I see what he looks like? D'ya got any pictures?" Aki dashed across the room to his closet, rummaging through the stacks of boxes that sat on the shelves.

"No.....not right now. He died a few months before you were born. But I can find one tomorrow." Meryl mentally slapped herself. Thank goodness Bernadelli kept newspaper archives.

"......how'd he die?" Aki slumped to the floor, surrounded by cardboard and old papers.

"He was..." she swallowed and released a heavy sigh, "...shot. But no more questions for the night, ok? I got something special planned for us tomorrow, and you need to get up early, lazy-head." She forced a smile on her face, throwing a shirt at her son's head. "I'll tell you everything tomorrow that you want to know." Aki beamed, the shirt half-covering his face, knowing that 'something special' meant not going over homework or simply buying ice cream and donuts. He was definitely in for the time of his life.

==============================================================

Ok ok ok ok ok ok. I know some of you are asking 'so who's the father?' Well, I just used the same moron as the one in Reunion. I was going to have Meryl married and make the husband die, or leave her tragically. But that would have placed too much burden in Meryl's heart to still have feelings for Vash. So unknown father he shall be. Never thought that Meryl would actually lie to Aki about it, but hey! *shrugs* Meryl's not thinking too straight right now. ^^; As for Aki, it means autumn, which is my favourite season of the year, as well as one of my favourite characters from Ayashi no Ceres (the other being Yuuhi). Aki character development hopefully in the next chapter.


	3. Calamitas: Loss

Aki found himself being dragged out of bed, the room still concealed in darkness. Forcing his eyes open only resulted in a burning sensation, and so decided to be led blindly by this cool hand. Being excited all night, he had difficulty falling asleep. Damn his oh-so-comfortable bed. How he longed to be under the warm covers again, enjoying the pleasures of the dreams his young mind created. The cool early morning air nipped at the back of his neck, as he heard a window being shoved open. A shudder forced him out of his sleepy daze, realizing that the ideal of returning to bed was shattered.

"Aki......Aki!" Two tiny hands grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, causing his neck to flop around like a freshly caught fish. He could only reply with mumblings and complaints of wanting to go back to sleep, but he knew his captor wouldn't give in that easily. The shaking recommenced and, paired with a shout from Meryl, Aki finally opened his eyes in fright. Although he wish he hadn't, because he was greeted with the sight of Meryl's angry scowl and bed-hair. "I told you we had to get up early this morning!" Not even Meryl herself understood why she was angry. Maybe it was due to the fact that she lived according to schedule, which was a very difficult trend to break. She sighed heavily, attempting to calm herself. There was no reason for her to be screaming at Aki like this.

_She really needed this vacation._

What took only 45 minutes seemed like forever in Meryl's mind, as she threw some bags into the backseat of her car. Aki had little to carry with him, including one of his mother's old Derringers. The gun was the right size for his still-tiny hands and he treasured it more than the thought of seeing an actual, real live Plant. Meryl had no objection to her son's adoration of one of her old weapons, since the bullets were no longer being manufactured for the relic. Any normal parent would have protested...but Meryl wasn't any normal parent. As much as she desired and tried to be.

She inhaled deeply at the fresh morning air, the first sun just barely peeking over the horizon. Despite the rays that beamed across the fading night sky, it was still chilly and the winds were not making it any more tolerable. _Zip_ went Aki's jacket to his neck and a woolen cap fell to his eyebrows, insulating his ears from the cold.

"Where're we going, Momma?" Aki inquired, as the vehicle bumped along the empty, silent road. For staying up half the night, he had some right to know. Meryl's only response was handing him the cover page of the previous day's newspaper. Despite what he read, it was difficult to understand.

**NEW AMUSEMENT PARK GRAND OPENING TOMORROW**

"With the peaceful times, the people of Gunsmoke are looking back to the traditional Earth methods of relaxation. We have let ourselves become too devoted to the way of machines and metal. We have let ourselves become mechanical, rigid beings. Now is the time when we no longer live in fear, where we should enjoy what this planet has done for us. Now is the time when we should create happy, peaceful memories for ourselves and our children. Now is the time for...Hortus Fortunatus!"

The picture on the cover was that of a portly man in a suit (which seemed to be almost bursting at the buttons and seams) in front of some tall, strange buildings, the likes of which Aki had never seen before. Some of them reminded him of gigantic bicycle wheels...some standing straight up and some on their sides. There was even a humongous hubcap, lying on it's side, at the top of a very pointy...thing. What was this place supposed to be? If this was his mother's idea of a good vacation, then it was going to be a weird day, indeed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aki could never imagine, even in his wildest dreams, the sights, sounds and smells that flooded his senses. There were large pink fluffy clouds on sticks. Some tiny light-yellow salty crunchy things. A really weird guy with bizarre tribal paintings on his face and shoes definitely too big for his feet. There were flashing colourful lights, and bizarre music that came from just about everywhere they went. Maybe he **had** gone back to sleep and was indeed dreaming.

"Opening Day! Free rides for everyone!" was the universal chant from the men standing by the large, bizarre constructions. A large metal snake-like form raced along a tall metal lane of some sort, weaving in and out and under the itself. But it was the screams that confused Aki, as the people's faces were filled with mirth, not fear. Was this some bizarre kind of torture camp? It all left Aki very confused.

Noting the distressed look on his face, Meryl brought him closer to her side for comfort. "It's alright. It'll be fun, trust me." But not even a reassuring smile could unfurrow his eyebrows. Something had to be done. She couldn't throw all her hardwork away. "C'mon. Want some cotton candy?" She placed a double dollar on the counter, and thanked the cashier. "It tastes very nice, so I've heard." Aki watched as his mother broke off a piece of what looked like the cotton swabs she used to wipe his cuts and bruises with, except this was of a bright blue colour, and placed it in her mouth. A look of shock spread across her face, causing his heartbeat to start racing. Was it awful? "This is **great**! C'mon, try some! It disappears in your mouth!" Disappears? Was his mother losing his mind? How could food disappear just like that? But he gave in to his mother's urges and squeals of delight to try a piece. The taste was...remarkable. It was like pure sugar in his mouth, except for it's cottony texture. But before he could savour it for much longer, the sweet sensation had faded. It...it _had_ disappeared! He stared at his mother in amazement, which she replied with a smile and a wink.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Despite the sweltering heat causing them to dispense of their jackets, it was still a nice day: a nearly cloudless sky, a cool breeze issuing in from an easterly direction, and the air was filled with mouth-watering smells and screams of delight. They had gone on ride after ride after ride, and they're stomachs were now filled with an assortment of all the junk food they could find. But it was a short-lived experience, as the sky began to grow dark.

"C'mon. We got time for one more ride." Meryl cheered, dragging Aki towards what was called a "ferris wheel". The multi-coloured lights traced a slow circle, almost hypnotically. They climbed into one of the vessels and climbed slowly to the top.

"This is the best day ever, Momma..." Aki squeaked in a muffled voice, as he nuzzled his face into arm and flung his hands around her neck. "I loved this surprise."

She ruffled his soft hair through her fingers. _I guess kids aren't so bad after all_, she thought to herself. She was pulled out of her peaceful mind, as and icy chill fell on the back of her neck. Before she could realize what it was, a light drizzle had already fallen, and by the time their vessel had reached the bottom, their hair and clothes were soaked through. A brilliant blue streak of lightning illuminated the sky, followed closely by a terrifying crack, similar to that of a whip. The sky was now replaced with shouts of terror and the sloshing of hundreds of running feet. Aki tried desperately to keep his mother in view, but people kept shoving themselves into him and cutting across his path, obscuring his view of her now and again. A protrusive foot. A face full of mud. He had now lost her.

"Momma?" He yelled, trying to rid his eyes of the gunk that suppressed his vision. All he could see now where muddy forms streaking back and forth in front of him. However, a pair stopped in front of him, just as the last of the mud was washed out of his eyes by the heavy downpour. He felt a hand grab his arm and pulled him gently, but quickly to his feet. Another lightning bolt tore through the sky, obscuring the person's face in darkness. Aki was intimidated by this form that was almost twice the size of his mother's, but a gentle voice was issued from it:

"I'll help you...you're not lost anymore..."

========================================

o_O Any guesses? ^_^; Nyahaha! BTW, Hortus Fortunatus means Faith Garden. Tis Latin, and I liked how it sounded. Ain't Aki such a cutie? *pinches his cheeks* *receives a bite on the finger* OW! .* Anywho, I failed to give him more characterization, so hopefully in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! ^_^x


	4. Tempestas: Storm

Aki noted his heart was racing away, a mile a minute. What he assumed was hair flew in wild angles of every direction. He couldn't make out limbs of any sort, as fabric seemed to melt away from the form; he couldn't tell where the body ended and clothes began. If only the stupid rain didn't keep falling into his eyes. The dark form lowered itself to him, and he could finally see who it was that had saved him from the confines of the sticky mud. A musky smell emanated from the man, which was balanced well with his tanned mustard-toned skin. His hand had felt extremely rough to the touch, and his face reflected that same roughness with it's leathery texture.

"Kid! You alright?" The voice was now a little forceful, highly contrasting to Aki's previous impression of it. "Y'know, it's not nice to stare..." The same hand that helped him up lifted him into the air, just in time to avoid being run over by another mass of people. "Just hold on tight and I'll getcha to your mom." He slung the youth over his shoulder to cling to his back, making it easier for him to balance the extra weight. The stranger made his way carefully through the panicked crowd, trying his best to avoid stepping on people's feet. However, they soon reached the entrance after careful balancing and manipulation through the shadowed mob. Aki's eyes shot towards the general direction of the car, and was relieved to see that his mother was indeed there, leaning against the vehicle. The expression on her face, however, was not too welcoming.

"Where were you?! I was worried sick!" She stood, arms crossed, tapping a foot impatiently. Despite the anger in her face, her eyes were slightly red, possibly from worrisome crying.

"I tripped, mama...and fell into the mud. And...this nice man saved me." He looked up at the man who had lowered him to the ground. He nodded politely to the woman.

"Was nothing, m'am. Poor kid almost got trampled by some people..."

"You...I know you..." Meryl's eyebrow arched in inquisition. The man returned one in reply.

"I don't think so, m'am. Never seen you before in my life." The voice that had seemed so distant over Aki's head now seemed a lot closer. Looking back, he saw that the man was only a few inches taller than his mother. For he had been wearing stilts.

He pulled off the wild wig from his head to reveal a head with extremely short dark hair underneath, which now matted to his scalp from the sweat. The downpour was finally beginning to slow down, after what had seemed like an eternity of piercing bullets of rain. Covered lanterns began to appear among the crowd, which had finally calmed down. Dark outlines and shadowed faces could now be distinguished, and the missing were now found.

"I'm sorry." Meryl bowed slightly. "You looked like someone I once knew. A long time ago."

"Nah, don't worry about it. Just a simple mistake, that's all."

"Well...thank you for finding my son. I don't think I could have done it on my own."

"No problem. I got a sweet spot for kids...!" A black cat dashed through his legs, before turning back to them with large yellow-green eyes. It appeared extremely agitated, it's ebony fur clinging to it's sad wet form. A sad, feral meow issued from it before it disappeared into the settling crowd. "I swear, those freaking cats are everywhere! They're like pests, I tell ya!" The man was half-tempted to fling a mud-crusted boot at the creature, but with his bad aim, it would have collided with someone's nose instead.

Despite their terrible fits of shivering, Meryl and Aki admitted that it was indeed the best day they ever had. With large stuffed souvenirs under their arms, they ran inside to ease their bodies from the icy clothes that clung to their skin. They tried their best by rubbing their arms and hopping on the spot, waiting for the tub to fill with hot water. But who would go first? They stared at each other for only a few seconds before the air was split with Aki's shout.

"Boogersnots!" And before Meryl could grab him, he dove into the steaming tub of water. Fully clothed. "Nyaha!" He stuck his tongue out at her. "I called it!" Distraught, Meryl stomped her foot in anger, and departed to her room to give her son some privacy. The loud smack of wet clothes hitting the floor teaming with the oohs and aahs of relaxation was enough to drive her up the wall. She peeled her wet clothes off, save her underwear, and wrapped herself in the heavy blanket she retrieved from her closet. Rain still fell, and it echoed against her bedroom walls. The rhythmic sound calmed her senses, pulling her over to the window. She stared mesmerized at the shimmering drops reflecting the pale moonlight, trying to trace their paths from the sky to the ground. Her eyebrow raised in confusion. Some of the drops were disappearing into nothingness, as if an invisible hand was snatching them out of the air. She squinted, trying her best to see what was causing this strange occurence. Although the worst of the storm has passed, a jagged line of lightning shredded the calm sky with it's many branches, reflecting the mysterious cause below.

A pair of golden circles flashed against the darkness for but a mere second, but it was enough to send Meryl's mind into a frenzy of confusion and denial. She had never before felt her heart race so quickly, and her mind was filled with a fogginess she couldn't penetrate. A plethora of images ran through her mind: a silly childish grin...that grimace of determination...the heavy weight of sadness on his face...that sinister glare of the diablo...the smile she had imagined so many times when he would have returned from his triumph over Knives...she flicked the lights on, casting a faded glowing rectangle onto the figure below, allowing her to make out the face of the one she thought was dead for so long. But none of her thoughts matched the now unshaven, weary face; numb, unfeeling eyes glared back at her, whether in anger or rejection she didn't know. Guilt swept quickly over her mind, which was quickly replaced by sadness, and then a bitter happiness of sorts. Before she could sort the rest of her thoughts, her legs were carrying her down the stairs, to the front door and out into the light drizzle. Her eyes darted around the darkness, afraid that he would be gone. The same rectangle of light fell on her, where she saw him but only a few seconds ago. But now there was nothing, except the melodious ringing of raindrops into puddles.

Meryl felt her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach, as her mind replayed the moments that just occured. _He's alive...I...I can't believe it._ She didn't know how long she stood there, but her hair was soon dripping wiith moisture again. She retreated to the front door, unsure of whether she should be relieved or depressed, when she collided into a dark form. She again met those dead eyes of his. As if Fate was conspiring against her, a strong wind yanked the blanket from her grip, placing it a few feet away in a muddy pool. She knew her face was now glowing a faint crimson, as she tried her best to cover herself with her arms, but it was to no avail.

"...Vash?" Her voice felt new to her throat.

"........." He merely stared at her with those turquoise lakes of emptiness. Meryl noted that his hair was extremely long and unkempt, flowing around him in the night hair like thin, dull golden snakes. His face was filled with lines and creases of weariness, and seemed sunken in from the lack of fresh donuts. Her eyes fell on his mouth as it opened to speak: "Tell me."

Whether it was the short statement he had just uttered, or the difficulty of deciphering his expression, Meryl had lost the voice she had just found. She could only stare back at him in confusion.

"Tell me..." The look on his face now was more forlorn...hopeful...like a child begging to open his birthday presents.

" Tell you...? I don't-"

"Tell me!" He grabbed her by the shoulders, ignoring the fact that she was only in her underwear. His long thin fingers gripped tightly, making her shoulders ache with a mild pain.

"Ow! Vash, you're hurting me!" She winced slightly, trying her best to wriggle free from his grip.

"Hurt? Pain? Feels familiar, doesn't it..." The voice was completely different now, his face plastered with a sinister grin Meryl could have never imagined on Vash's face. But it disappeared within a blink of an eye. Meryl thought she saw a tear, but it was difficult to tell with the rain streaming down his face. "I said tell me!" He gave her a rough shake, urging her to tell him that which he came here for, but her mind only drew blanks. He removed his hands from her shoulders and glanced back over his shoulder. Aki had been standing there the entire time, calling out for his mother. His shouts had fallen upon deaf ears, but now it was the only other sound besides the rain. Aki also had the derringer in his hand, for what purpose he didn't know, but it gave him a kind of assurance of safety.

Vash's eyes again returned to Meryl, but they were hidden behind hair that was now matted to his forehead from the drizzle. He gave the boy one last look before striding past her, avoiding her gaze at all cost. With one single movement, he grabbed the now soggy blanket, shook it clean of mud and tossed it neatly through the air onto Meryl's head, all without looking back at her.

She yanked the edges from her eyes, staring in disbelief as the figure began to fade into the night. Was she watching him leave...again?!

"Where are you going?! Come back!" But there was no answer. She screamed his name, which pierced through the silent air as the rain finally eased to a halt. She fell to her knees, defeated, sending splatters of mud in many directions. Wet squelches neared her, until Aki embraced his mother tightly from behind.

"Mama...who was that man?"

"............I don't know..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This has been the hardest chapter to write so far, because I wanted to capture Meryl's mood perfectly. Plus I was stuck on what I wanted Vash to say. This chapter was heavily influenced by _B'z - Motel:_

_Under the weak, luke-warm water, I wash myself_

_Trying to wash away my own guilt_

_You who loves only beautiful things like precious stones_

_Even then are still staying here with me_

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and come back for more. ^_^x


	5. Somnia: Dreams

*note* Aki's shout of 'boogersnots' is supposed to be similar to 'shotgun'. It was originally 'fox', but Sean came up with a better suggestion. ^^; This chapter was the main reason for the rating change. Anywho, I'll shut up now, since this is **not** what you're here for

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That warmth...so soothing and comforting. It pricked at the softness of her stomach, sending a wave of euphoria down her spine. _I want to stay like this forever _was the mantra of her mind. Her mind began to congeal, the darkness melting away from her eyes. Two orbs of turquoise were fixated on her, like two tiny moons that glowed for her alone. The rest of his kind face faded away from the shadows, an innocent smile upon his lips. _Stay here with me_ she voiced mentally, and he responded in kind.

"I will..." he uttered gently, drawing nearer to her. He peppered her collar bone with gentle, warm kisses, travelling with his lips over her shoulder.

_Is this what I've been hiding from? What I've been keeping from myself? I never thought this could be so sweet...so comforting...so...so everything I hoped it would be. Why did I wait so long? I don't ever want this to end..._ Meryl felt a flush rushing to her cheeks as she stretched in the comfort of the moment, enjoying his warmth on her. She must have been wearing clothes, because she felt him fumbling around with something, possibly that oversized white shirt she always slept in. It slipped away from her form into nothingness, as if some invisible void had sucked it up for a midnight snack. She could feel his hair tickling her neck as his lips travelled south...no. This wasn't right. It was too soon. She never wanted to go this far during their first night together. **This** was not how she imagined it. She nudged him towards her with her knees, but he avoided the obstacle easily by pinning her legs on their sides, placing her in a seemingly comprimising and vulnerable position.

" Vash, stop..." she whispered, hiding the slight fear and disapproval in her voice. Yet, she hoped at the same time that he wouldn't take her plea as rejection. He continued, however, her shudders of delight transforming into trembles of fear. She gave her request a more forceful tone, but he was stubborn to comply. How she could fight off a man that was almost twice her size? He kept her legs apart with his own weight, returning to meet her face-to-face, to her horror. The sweet untainted smile he once had was now gone, and it had been exchanged for a grimace of mixed emotion. Was it anger? Or disappointment maybe? Resentment? Apologetic? She winced slightly at the tingling of his hot breath on her ear, her lobe now caught gently between his teeth. A shot of pain filled her mind as his teeth clenched together, causing her to release a small scream of pain.

_Not like this..._

"That hurts!" She didn't know why she thought that would stop his torture, but it was merely instinct. She found it hard to swallow, knowing that the tears were begging to be released. But she wasn't going to give in just like that. She had to be stronger. She would not give in to the tears so easily. That was difficult to do, however, when fingernails were digging themselves into her delicate skin, the warmth of crimson seeping through the puncture wounds. Her mind was swamped with pain, bewilderment, gloom...and anger at herself. She deserved this punishment...for holding in so long. For not confessing. For not being there for him when he needed someone. For not giving him a shoulder to cry on. But now she had missed the opportunity and it wasn't coming back. If only he had let Legato kill her. It would have prevented her from being burdened with all this emotional baggage. Save her from the guilt that had settled into her heart.

"Does this hurt? Does this make you want to escape into a world that only your mind could provide? Do you want to deny any of this is happening, dear Meryl? Do you want to run into the arms you think can save you from all of this? DO YOU?!" He was now positioned over her, a sneer stretched across his lips. His eyes were fierce, a deep icy blue fire burning within them.

Yes. She did. And now she came to the full realization of why Vash the Stampede acted the way he did. She wanted to escape the sinister laugh that filled her ears. She wanted to be out of his grasp; the feeling of his skin made her cringe. His laughter...the pain...they grew more intense until...

Meryl lunged forward from her bed, covered in a chilled sweat, her head pounding. Her eyes darted around the room, as if expecting her attacker to still be there. Seeing the room bare, cast with a melancholy blue, she wasn't sure whether to be relieved or upset. One part of her wished she could tell him everything while she held him in her arms. The other part...the very thought of him made her skin crawl. _No. I don't want to think about this anymore._ She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and headed to the bathroom. She tossed handfuls of icy water onto her face, hoping the chill would take her mind off things. Catching her reflection in the mirror, her hand stopped a few inches over the hand towel. _So this is the face that causes him pain._

CRACK!

Her face splintered in the tiny cracks of the glass, a deep red stream flowing from her knuckles. She welcomed the pain.

-Elsewhere-

_Can't admit I'm right, can you?_

_......_

_She has neglected you and moved on. She never did care-_

_Shut up._

_Because I'm telling you the truth?_

_I said shut up._

There was only a sinister chuckle in return.

_...what's so funny?_

_You are, dear brother. You are the epitomy of naivety._

_Yeah? Well, I'll prove you wrong, like I always do._

_Hmm...I'd bet on that._

_You'll see....you'll see that you'll always be wrong..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

o_O Will the angst ever end?! _ Sorry for this short chapter, but I felt it set up some things for future chapters, so maybe it's not all that bad. ^^; Sorry for the slight porn-ish hints, but I tried to make it as light as possible. I probably won't update for a while, since I'm really unsure of the next chapter. But thanks for reading and come back for more.  ^_^x

_After he told you good-bye  
You can't look back any more  
Clinging to your break-ups  
You can't become a woman_

_Even in your dreams you dream that you'll be rejected  
Unconsciously it makes you shudder  
But somehow you gotta let all those go  
And make this rose bloom tomorrow_

_-B'z: Easy Come, Easy Go_


	6. Repeto gaudium: To Return to Happiness

Running his hands through his short crop of black hair, Wolfwood released a small groan of exasperation. He was in need of a long bath, as he could barely tolerate the smell any longer. That weird black cat didn't even bother coming around anymore, probably offended by the odour. He pressed a bent cigarette to his lips and lit the end with one of the few remaining matches he had left, which cast an orange glow across his face.

"...can't say I didn't try to help..." He cast a sideways glance at his "friend", knowing he was not in the best of moods for a joke right now. The look he received, however, was one he was not expecting. The usual was an empty stare with down-turned eyebrows. This…this was a look of utter sadness and despair. Like a child that had just lost his brand new toy.

This was not the Vash he remembered. Of course, he was not surprised at this reaction of his, as his mind fell back to what occurred two days ago.

_"You...I know you..."_

_"I don't think so, m'am. Never seen you before in my life."_

_"I'm sorry. You looked like someone I once knew. A long time ago."_

He was never close to the tiny insurance girl, but he knew how much she tugged on the broom-head's heart strings. For he, too, had left a girl behind to wait for him. _Milly…I wonder where she is now…what she's doing…_

-o-Flashback-o-

"Wolfwood! WOLFWOOD!" The voice was recognizable, but it seemed to be hidden behind a wall of thickness.

_What's wrong with my ears?_

"Hold on…you have to…"

_Is…is he crying…?_

Despite feeling numb all over, despite being surrounded by an inky blackness, Wolfwood could tell he was being picked up and carried out of…

_Where am I…?_

A dull chorus of bells echoed.

_…the church…_

What passed for an eternity was filled with the periodic muted sounds of the wind and crunching footsteps. Other times, he fell unconsciously into silence. Unbeknownst to him, Vash was falling headfirst into the jaws of the lion.

"Knives, you have to."

He only replied with a harrumph.

"Do it or else-"

"Or else what? You'll shoot me?"

A trickle of bubbles rose around Knives' body, as he was surrounded by an eerie blue-green glow. Tubes and wires of various shapes and sizes protruded from his body through the wall of the glass chamber and were connected to various mechanical devices of advanced technology. A constant hum filled the room, like a quiet audience cheering to the two combatants on.

"A mere spider…a traitorous one at that." His glance fell onto the limp body of the priest who had once served him so well. "You're willing to save him despite how false he was to you? You can't keep saving everyone regardless of their bad intentions towards you, dear brother."

"…yes I can. It's the way Rem would have-"

"Do NOT utter that name in front of me again!" His shouts echoed around the metal abode, and the bubbles in his chamber increased with his anger. A period of silence fell before Knives spoke again. "Fine…go ahead. Save your precious priest. It will do you no good in the long run."

Vash nodded a thank you and muttered under his breath: "…or so you would like to think…"

Wolfwood awoke to a cool sensation surrounding him, his vision tinted with a blurry green. Through the rising bubbles, he noted the wavy outline of the familiar red and blond. He had saved him yet again…?

'That's twice now, Broom head. And I want payback…'

After his recovery, long scars dotted his torso from the removal of the bullets embedded deep within his tissues. He was beginning to mirror the Humanoid Typhoon.

-o- End Flashback-o-

'This is the only way I can think of paying you back, Broom head…' He knew that Knives was wreaking havoc within Vash's mind, and he had been tempted to succumb to Vash's screams of agony to be put out of his memory. But that was not how the once sixty billion double dollar man would have reacted if the roles were reversed. No. He would have gone out of his way to find some way of curing this problem. But to see Vash in this state of ultimate despair, to see him being eaten away by his own mind…it was difficult for Wolfwood to restrain himself sometimes. This was not what Vash deserved. Not when he had saved so many lives through his peaceful ways. He awoke from his thoughts by the mild mumbling coming from the ragged form of his friend.

"You haven't eaten in a while…" Wolfwood pulled out a box of somewhat freshly baked donuts and a flask of water from a large brown paper bag, crinkled beyond repair from repeated usage. He nudged the seemingly lifeless brown mound, urging to eat something. As expected there was no response. "C'mon…you have to eat…"

"Leave me alone!" Vash batted the food out of Wolfwood's hands with a quick swipe. "Leave. Me. Alone." He stared with hateful eyes, which fluctuated between the normal turquoise and icy blue. This occurred more often, regardless of Vash's mood, meaning he would soon lose to Knives' will.

"I can't do that." Wolfwood responded sternly. He salvaged what he could of the sand-covered food and replaced them back into the bag. "You wouldn't have given up on me. Plus you know why I'm here. To help you. To help Meryl. To make up for being such a sneak."

"Shut up! You can't save my pitiful brother. I will show him how stupid his ideals are! I will show him that he will receive nothing but pain living among these pitiful humans!" A brief pause accentuated Vash's return to himself. "He's right…every one who touches me dies." If it were possible, Wolfwood swore he saw Vash sink even lower into his brown rags. "Meryl will only die too…and her son as well…"

"Doesn't anyone trust the word of a priest anymore? She's not going to die. Not if you don't give in to Knives."

"Not give in?" A feral laugh escaped his lips. "How can he not? When I've proven everything he has denied so far?"

"Really. Then why does he keep going to back to her? Why does he yearn to ask for her forgiveness?"

"Only because I allow him to." A victorious smirk covered Vash's face.

"Or because he has a firm grasp on hope." A smile of victory spread across Wolfwood's own face as the smirk disappeared. "Either way, Vash is not going to let you win, knowing full well that he would be surrounded by countless dead bodies again."

"Ah yes…that was indeed a beautiful sight…maybe seeing something like July again wouldn't be so bad…" His body shook either from laughter or with fear, Wolfwood wasn't sure. But what he did know was that things were going to become progressively worse from here on, especially with Vash losing more and more of himself to his brother.

_Why is that I always run into so much trouble when your around?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*breathes a sigh of relief* Finally! I'm sorry to all those I've kept waiting for so long. I was really stuck on what would happen next, but I realized I should focus more on what's going on between Vash and Wolfwood. And I bet you didn't expect Wolfwood to come back! ;3 Again, I'm really really sorry for taking so long to add the next chapter. But hopefully, getting back into the swing of writing again, I can continue with this fic. ^_^ Maybe next chapter will be an all-out mind battle between Knives and Vash. Why is Knives just waiting idly by and not taking action? When will Meryl tell Vash how she really feels? How will Aki react when he realize Vash is not his real father? And why is Legato trying to get into Wolfwood's pants?! O_O No no, I kid. Legato's staying dead. Regardless of what some of you might want. Please note that there are three quotes in here that are actually from the show. Find them and…um…that makes you really smart! ^_^;

Thanks for reading and I hope you come back from more. ^_^x


	7. Cruciamentum: Torture

_What would you have me do? You're like a tormented child who hits anyone that gets close to you. Yet you cry when you're alone. What do you want me to do?! I thought you would have noticed. How can you blame me for this? You saw. **You saw!** It was your own self-denial of being close with someone. So how can you treat me like this? When all I did was try to help you? It's your own fault…**It's your own fault!**_

Meryl awoke, twisted up in her own bed sheets and drenched in her own cool sweat. It was now almost midday and she would have to pick Aki up from school in the next few hours. She wiped her bandaged hand across her forehead, which seemed to pound to the rhythm of her racing heartbeat. She had had trouble enough earlier that day trying to explain to her son how she had received her wounds.

_"The mirror broke and I cut myself trying to clean up…"  The words echoed in her head. How much longer could she lie like this to her own son? If there was a Worst Mother of the Year award, she was sure to get it. __This is pathetic, she thought to herself. __I can't keep dwelling on this. It never stopped me before, so why should it now? The image of those cold, lifeless eyes flashed across her vision. _No. I'm not giving in to you. You gave it up…that's right…it's your fault…_Despite how much Meryl thought she was saving herself, she was only making it worse._

-At School-

"Aki-kun!" Cally called his name teasingly, tossing his schoolbag in the air. It was one thing when it was out of jest. It was another when the sun was so blazingly hot.

"Give that back!" Aki shouted. His mother had taught him never to hurt a girl in any way possible. Easy to say when one of them isn't tossing your bag around. And tattling to the teacher would only make it worse.

Cally's fit of mocking giggles ended when she realized the bag had not returned to her hands. A tall shadow fell across her, and she squinted up, trying to make out the face among the sea of hair. The bag hung from one of its back straps, held delicately between two fingers. The shadow left the girl in silence and turned its attention to Aki.

"I believe this is yours." The man lightly tossed the bad to the bewildered boy, who could only stare on in amazement at his sheer size.

"Th……thank you, sir. I'm Aki. Pleased to meet you." He gave a small polite bow, a reflection of the manners his mother had instilled on him.

"I know.." The man stopped himself short. "I…I'm Ericks."

"Hello, Ericks-san. My mama's supposed to pick me up in a sec, so you wanna stay with me until then?" Despite Aki being one of the smartest in his class, it had left him alienated and friendless. He was teased constantly, being called "Teacher's Pet" and "The Big Brain. He didn't care about the names, but he thought at least someone would like him for the person that he was. He had never let his mother on to this problem of his, but that would come to nothing. His mother would only respond with telling him that he had to have tough skin to get through life in this world. Well…maybe he was just tired of having 'tough skin'.

"I don't see why not…" A kind childish smile spread across Ericks' face as he propped himself up against the fence that ran all the way around the school. "Hey…wanna see something cool?"

It was enough for Meryl to drag herself out of bed and force clothes onto her body, but trying to drive in this too-bright sun was just getting on her nerves. She couldn't wait until this was day was over, when she could retire in the dimly lit living room, listening to the radio. As she drove closer to the school, she noticed the image of her son…beside…beside? Who the heck was that? And why does he have that infernal weapon out?! Before she could sort her thoughts, her vehicle was accelerating at a tremendous speed, heading straight for the fence.

_Not now. Why can't you just leave me and my son alone? Why?!_

*crunch!*

"Ms. Meryl! What do you think you're doing, endangering the children's lives?" All the shouts and screams were muffled behind the onrush of the adrenaline to her head. The only thing on her mind was the life of her son. And how close she was to killing that man.

"Vash. Get away from my son. Now. Or I will kill you." Of course, the thought never registered in her head that one, she had no weapon and two, it would be a lot harder to kill Vash with a just a simple rock to the head...

He returned her anger with only a gentle smile. "Is that the thanks I get, Ms. Meryl, for saving your son's life?"

"I said get away from him."

"You're welcome then." He lowered his face to the boy's. "You take care of yourself, 'kay kid? Your mom's a scary one." Aki suppressed a tiny laugh to prevent further irritating his mother.

" 'kay, Ericks-san. See ya!" The two new-found friends parted…for now.

--Later that night--

"I told you! You're not allowed to see that man again! You hear me?" This was becoming old…very fast. They had been arguing for over an hour, and there was no sign of either letting up their end of the argument.

"Tell me why! He's nice, mama! He's the only one that talks to me. In case you haven't noticed, I don't have any friends! Please!"

"I said no!"

"Fine! See if I care! You won't tell me why, and you lied to me about Dad."

"…!"

"Course I knew. I kept that picture you showed me of him. All the kids laughed at me because of it. 'Humanoid Typhoon'…couldn't come up with something better than that?"

So he had discovered her secret. And she had lost her son's faith in her as well.

_Life is sucking so much right now…_

Aki had long since slammed the door to his bedroom, and Meryl was now left alone to the silence and a tall glass of strong alcohol. _That man creates chaos wherever he goes…_She gave up on her own anger, and decided it best to apologize to the poor boy. It was all she could give him right now. Rapping a knuckle on the door, she leaned in, trying to catch any sounds of sobbing or sniffling.

Silence.

Maybe he had cried himself to sleep.

"Aki?" She whispered, inching the door open. Nothing. Not even the sound of his heavy breathing. The cold night air stung at her face from the open window.

"AKI!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, well. 'Vash' continues to mess with the poor Meryl's head. And uses Aki to do it too. At least we know a little more about the poor boy's mind. And his angsty loneliness. His running away is just going to ruin Meryl even more. *sigh* Why am I so cruel?

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and come back for more! ^_^x


	8. Carmen Cordis: Song of the Heart

Ok, I'm opening this by explaining a few things, since it seems unclear what's going on to some of you in this fic. Number one, to Cecilia, Aki is **not** Vash's son. Meryl lied to him about it. Aki's father is a random drunk person that Meryl slept with to get Vash of her mind. Number two, to Beckira, the 'real' Vash is not back. He is fluctuating between himself and Knives' mind. Number three, to Neptune Butterfly, Vash and Knives **are** in the same body and they're not on a bus, they're in a cave somewhere in the middle of nowhere. After Wolfwood got healed and the incident that happened in the first chapter, Wolfwood's been taking care of Vash, helping him to not lose to Knives' will. No, Aki did run away, as you'll read in this chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_What am I doing?!_ Aki clung to his night clothes closer to himself. It was bad when one acted on impulse without thinking about the possible consequences. Running away to look for a man that showed him the only kindness in his life...only he knew neither where the man lived...or if he would even get there alive. He could only worry about the latter right now. As he fought his way through the cold night air, he replayed the images of the day before. Such kind aqua-green eyes. And hair that glowed with the sunlight. It was like the pictures his mother had shown him of a field of wheat. Long strands of golden brown.

_*You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we walk in the fields of gold_

But...that familiar hair colour. Where had he seen it before? Numb fingers. _I have to keep going..._The night wind burned his cheeks. _I need to find that man..._He wasn't able to feel his toes anymore..._Ericks-san..._Knees gave way to the sand beneath his feet and the poor boy collapsed into a trembling slumber.

The smell of kerosene smoke filled Aki's nostrils, forcing out of his unconscious slumber. The orange glow of a firelight danced across his face, giving the shadows lives of their own. Small movements out of the corner of his eye made him jerk. Those eyes. What he had been searching for. All of a sudden it came back to him. Those rags…that dim expression and shadow-cast eyes. That insane mass of hair. That man from the rain, who made his mother cry. One and the same?

_○I wish I could see beyond the filthy blue horizon, see what lies ahead of me_

_Perhaps I'd see the path of my own destruction_

_And avoid my destiny, she said Heaven and Hell is one and the same boy_

_She told me Heaven and Hell, boy, was one and the same_

_We all meet somewhere in the middle_

_She told me Heaven and Hell, boy, is one and the same_

_I said it can't be true_

Now Aki didn't know whether to be thankful…or afraid.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_How could he do this? _Meryl ran around the town, asking anyone she found if they had seen her son. _Why would he disobey me to look for that stupid man?_ Her thoughts slowed her speed down somewhat when she realized Aki was following in her own footsteps. Despite the fact that the bounty had been taking off Vash the Stampede's head, she still chose to follow him. Sense of duty, enchantment or even love, she didn't know at the time, but she felt it was her calling to follow the red-coated chicken head. Only to result in disappointment. He never returned to her. And the pain that overwhelmed her…she didn't want Aki to go through the same thing if he decided to leave again.

That is…if Aki was even still alive…

_If he hurts even one hair on his head…_what? What could she do? Would she be able to bring herself to kill the man who was forgotten by time? Could she bring down the man who had escaped innumerable deaths? Could she bring down the man that she denied still held a place in her heart? She knew that when she came face to face with those sad compassionate eyes of his…she would freeze. Like she always did when he looked into hers.

_©And all I wanted was the simple things_

_A simple kind of life_

_And all I needed was a simple man_

_So I could be a wife_

_If we met tomorrow for the very first time_

_Would it start all over again?_

_Would I try to make you mine? _

"Yes, I saws him heading in that direction a few hours ago. I thought 'That poor boy's insane to be going out in this kind of weather!'"

"Then why didn't you try to stop him!?" Meryl screamed at the elderly man.

"I's keep to me own business, **young lady**." And he slammed the door in her face.

_At least that's a start…I pray I get to him before the cold gets him. Or someone else does…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you come hear, Aki?" A familiar voice pulled Aki's attention away from the one he called 'Ericks-san'. The man…from the circus? _What kind of twisted game is this?!_ How many more surprises could Aki take today? Aki's only response was a look of utter surprise and a dropped jaw. "I said why did you come here? Do you know how dangerous it is out there? You could have frozen to death!" But Aki didn't care. He found what he was looking for, but now what? Would he just stay here in this cave the rest of his life? _If only I had thought through this a little more…_ Peering outside the cave entrance, the sky was slowing morphing into its prismatic hue of pinks and oranges, as the glowing 'eye' began to sink beneath the horizon. "Since you're not saying anything, be useful and stand there in front of the entrance, would you?"

_What kind of dumb request is that?_

"I said do it!" A hint of panic rose in the dark-haired man's voice. But what he was hoping to prevent was already occurring.

"Ericks-san's" head jerked slightly, as he caught sight of the moon, it's "eye" glaring back at him. A small spasm racked through his body, and then another. The spasms continued, each one greater than the last. Sobs escaped from the helpless man's lips as his own fingers dug into the skin on his arms.

"Stand there, you idiot!"

Of course, Aki complied.

A short scream tore through the air before the blond-haired man slumped to the ground in a quivering, sweaty heap.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that?" Meryl's eyebrow twitched. It sounded like the howl of a wild dog, but entirely different. Whatever it was…it was coming from the direction Aki had headed. She picked up her pace, her legs were burning from the long early morning run to find her son. Her cheeks stung from the icy morning air. But she had to keep going, to find her son. To save him from whatever might befall him. A large jagged form began rising across the horizon…a cave? She only hoped her son had found sanctuary there.

Little did she know how wrong she was.

She forced her legs to move faster, despite how much they demanded for rest. A plethora of images came into her mind: Aki sobbing, hugging her tightly. Aki being injured somehow. Aki…dead…

_Move faster, you stupid legs!_

The sun was already half-way over the horizon when she arrived at her destination. Not even stopping for a breath, she strode into the cave, preparing herself for what she was about to see. Hoping Aki was alright.

Those cold icy blues met hers.

Two others were there, staring in amazement at her, but she was transfixed.

_You…._

_®I see love, I can see passion_

_I feel danger, I feel obsession_

_Don't play games with the ones who love you_

_Cause I hear a voice who says:_

_I love you... I'll kill you..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry it's taking me so long to write these chapters. I've been putting some serious work into starting a fiction of mine, so please bear with me. ^_^;;;; Hope you enjoyed this chapter and come back for more. ^_^x

_* Fields of Gold_ – Sting

_○ One And the Same_ – Everlast

_© A Simple Kind of Life_ – No Doubt

_® I Love You…I'll Kill You_ - Enigma


	9. midpoint?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yet another moment in "Fic Explanation". To Beckira: Good! ^_^ I'm glad you're confused (I don't mean that in a mean way, mind you). It's supposed to be confusing. Right now there is no real Vash. There's the body of Vash, which is only serving as the vessel for both Knives' and Vash's minds.

To Neptune Butterfly: Don't feel stupid. You were kinda almost there. Except not really. ^^; When Vash saw the moon, it was referred to as the 'eye' because he was recalling the time Legato/Knives (if you read the manga) made him use the Angel Arm and how he had to use every bit of his willpower to aim it away from the city.

For those not keen on reading my fics, I always try to take an element from the episodes of the anime and include it somehow in my fics, to give them some element of connection to the show. I did it _Reunion_and _The Purple Blade_, referring to certain scenarios that take place in the anime that I feel are important to the fanfiction I'm writing. That's probably not the best way to do it if my readers have never seen the show or that particular episode before. So maybe that's more of a fault on my part. I will try to grow out of this annoying habit of mine and try and create a fanfiction that doesn't refer so much back to the anime. Sorry again for all the confusion the fic is causing you.

Now back to your regular program….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
